


Barry Has a Bad Day

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Flash OneShots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a bad day, Fluff, IM BACKKKKKKK, M/M, but he has great boyfriends, just pure fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Barry has a bad day but his boyfriends make up for it





	Barry Has a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm not dead, I've just been very buys and also in a massive writers block but i'm back now and giving you this short fluffy one shot about Barry and his two billionaire boyfriends! Enjoy!

Barry hated today  _absolutely_ hated it, everyone was being rude to him today and rushing him on evidence and He hated being rushed, he was so upset that he told Wally to take care of Flash stuff today. He just didn't want to deal with it. All he wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriends and sleep. Oh and food, yes he  _ definitely  _ wanted that. He texted his boyfriends all throughout the day about how horrible of a day he was having and now he just wanted cuddles from them. 

 

He runs to Star City and grabs his key to Oliver’s penthouse and opens the door stepping inside, what he sees makes his heart swell. Dinner was already on the table waiting for him. He smiles slightly and drops his bag. 

  
“Ollie? Tommy?” Barry calls out and then he hears footsteps a few moments later.    
  
“Hey you” Tommy says softly coming down the stairs.

 

"Ollie made you Dinner and then when you’re done eating I have a bath set for you.” Tommy says and Barry kisses him sweetly.    
  


“You guys are amazing.” Barry says breaking the kiss.   
  


“Well you had a bad day, we wanted to make sure you have a good night.” Tommy replies. And Barry’s heart soars.    
  


 

“I love you guys so much” Barry says.    
  


“And we love you, now eat so you can take your bath.” Oliver says joining them.    
  


Barry kisses him briefly before going to the table and going to eat.    
  
  


When he’s done Barry heads up and smiles when he sees the bathroom. The Bathtub was nicely heated and had bubbles in it, candles were lit on the sink and soft music was playing from a bluetooth speaker. He sighs happily and has his bath. Halfway through Tommy walks in and drops off a fluffy robe and some fresh clothes. Kissing his head on his way out. Barry sighs contently and finishes his bath. When he’s done he gets out and changes in and heads downstairs where _The Sorcerer’s Stone_ title card was running on the TV. Barry smiles and sits down on the couch Tommy and Oliver coming back in with popcorn and blankets.   
  
“You guys are amazing” Barry says making the two men smile.

  
  
“Anything for you.” Oliver replies as he wraps a blanket around Barry and Tommy starts the movie. 

 

Barry leans against the two of them throughout the entire movie his head in Tommy's lap his feet in Oliver’s. The two men had their arms around him. Yeah Barry may have had a bad day but his night? His night was _ great    _

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> See you when I see you 
> 
> ~Rascal 
> 
> My tumblr: http://iamnotthrowingawaymyship.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and make my day :)


End file.
